Change
Episode 64 of Robin & Batgirl: A New Adventure. Plot Sandman was released from an imprisonment by a monk after 70 years.Sandman went out of the prison and explored the outside world."It was beautiful",he exclaimed.Then a woman saw him and was extremely terrified by him.He was provoked and used his magic to kill the woman.Then,in the Batcave,Nightwing and Batgirl were alerted by their monitor that something killed someone,and they're yet to find out.They now went to the place where it happened.They saw Sandman destroying cars."What the",Batgirl said.She threw Batarangs at him.He angrily blasted her with his magic and she was sent flying.Nightwing went to her and held her and said,"Batgirl,are you alright?".Nightwing was enraged and before he could reach Sandman he already blasted him away.Now both are unconscious.Later the two,woke up and they are in Question's house.Nightwing woke up and saw Question.He asked,"Question,what are we doing here?".Question said,"The guy you've faced earlier,I caught him.He is Sandman."Let me go.It's just that everyone hated me.Nobody liked me.Everyone's scared of me,so I got angry and attacked people,Sandman said."Woah,is that it?",Batgirl said."If you know everyone hates you you must realize that you should change yourself first so they'll be nice to you",she added."Well,the point is everyone likes change but nobody likes to change",Nightwing said."I guess",Batgirl said.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Question taught Sandman everything good.First was anger management,then helping people,dressing nicely,etc."Gosh it was very hard",Batgirl said."Yeah,it's hard to refrain from your old habits",Sandman said."Excuse me?",someone said in British accent.It was Lucifer."Who are you?",Nightwing said,about to attack him.Lucifer froze him then sent him flying,hitting a wall."I'm Lucifer.I have the ability to draw people's forbidden desires",he said."That guy"(pointing out at Sandman),"That guy has a heart of stone.He is very hard and stubborn",he added."Hey,you're the devil?",Batgirl asked."Exactly!",Lucifer said."But I've given up.I chose to be good.Good in women!What's you're name anyway?"."I'm Barbara.Just call me Batgirl.And this is Nightwing",she said pointing out to Nightwing."You're very pretty aye?",Lucifer said.Batgirl was flattered and blushed.She said,"Wait?Are you looking for a date?Sorry I can't help you with it"."I already had a girl,but she was killed.Her name was Maze.I want revenge",Lucifer said."Then we can help you with it.We're crime fighters",Nightwing said."Then that's great.Who's that guy without a face?",Lucifer said."I'm the Question.I can also help you.",Question said."What a funny name.That's great!",Lucifer said."Don't count me out",Sandman said."After a lot of years,I finally heard you talk.Now tell me more about your forbidden desires,Lucifer said.Sandman:"Knock it off".Now they went to Los Angeles and found Victor Brown's hideout.They hid.But Brown heard some noises and voices.He told his henchmen to search for those guys.And the henchmen found the five.Now they fought the henchmen and Lucifer fought Victor Brown."You killed my girl.I want revenge",Lucifer said holding his collar."Wait I can give you lots of money.But if you don't want money,I'll do you a favor",Brown said.Lucifer:"Give my girl back".Brown:"I can't do that".Lucifer:"Then die".Lucifer brings up his creepy face and scares the crap out of Victor Brown.Now it's over.They heard the metal gate crush.It's Amenadiel.He pulled Lucifer's ear as they enter the portal back to Heaven."Being good isn't that hard",Sandman said."Told you",Nightwing said. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Sandman,Question,Lucifer,Amenadiel Villains:Victor Brown